En busca de un futuro
by valeriana25
Summary: Bueno, todo conocemos  la típica historia de el capitán de football americano embaraza a la típica niña estudiosa de la generación ¡Ja! ¿Porqué tendría que ser mi historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**En busca de un futuro**

Saben, en este momento Bella solo pensaba una oración en su mente :"La vida es un asco".  
>Puede que sea un pensamiento muy pesimista para una joven de dieciocho años, pero ¡Vamos!, no le molestaba que el piso del baño estuviera frío, ni que su hermano Jasper haya dejado la pasta de dientes abierta ¡No! Eso le daba exactamente igual en este momento, lo único que la perturbada, y no se imaginaran a que grado, era la prueba casera de embarazo que sostenida en sus manos.<br>-Dios, este es el momento indicado para lanzarme un rayo y matarme ¿Qué esperas?- Murmuró, agitando la barrita de plástico un poco, deseando que con este movimiento el resultado cambiara.  
>-¿A quien intento engañar? He arruinado mi vida.<br>Pensó en Edward, el padre de su bebe, o de la "cosa" como ella acababa de bautizarlo, que crecía en su interior, y por un minuto se sintió a desfallecer. ¡Ni siquiera le caía bien el hombre!, un ser prepotente, egoísta, egocentríco,y lo más importante, capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Al ser ella, un miembro del equipo de los mateatletas, siempre sumergida en números y ecuaciones, se suponía que ni siquiera tendrían que haber hablado con el nunca, pero justo al hombre se le había ocurrido tener problemas con calculo ¿Quién sería mejor como tutora que Isabella Swan?," ¡Hey Edward! Quizás las clases no subieron tus notas, pero ¿Adivina que? ¡Tendremos un hijo!" Definitivamente esa era una de las mil maneras de decirle de "problemilla" que tenían que no seria apropiado. Bufo consternada ¿Que diablos iba hacer?

-O-O-O-O-  
>En los pasillos de la escuela pública de Forks se podía respirar el relajamiento combinado con alegría ente los alumnos, típico al final de cada curso escolar, y mas entre los alumnos de ultimo año, ansiosos por dejar la escuela, que los había acogido por toda su vida, en la mayoría de los casos, sin saber que iba a deparar de sus futuros en el momento en que partieran a la universidad, dejando su casa, Bella frunció el seño, no tenía ni la más remota idea si iba a poder ocupar la beca que había obtenido en la universidad de Washington, ¡Diablos! No sabía en estos momentos si iba a estar viva en esos momentos, presentía que en el momento que el jefe de policía de Forks, apodado para ella "papá" se entrara del "problemilla" la descuartizaría viva.<br>Desde las gradas, podía observar el campo de futbol americano, esperando a que "El capitán" Edward Masen acabara su entrenamiento, y de este modo acorralarlo y poder hablar con el.

Cerca de una hora después de haber llegado, los jugadores se dispersaron, el entrenamiento había finalizado. Sus manos estaban sudadas, y podía jurar que su ojo izquierdo temblaba a causa de los nervios, en lo que baja con sumo cuidado las escaleras, experimentó todos estos síntomas, alcanzó a Edward, que se encontraba en la mitad de un grupo de chicos.  
>-Edward ¿Podría hablar contigo?- Gritó a causa de el ruido producido por todas las personas al rededor de el, Edward había escuchado perfectamente la voz de "Swan" como el prefería referirse a ella, más la ignoro de manera deliberada, no lo valdría las burlas que obtendría si le respondía.<br>-¿Edward?Hey Edward! Te estoy hablando- La garganta de Bella ardía por todo lo que había forzado sus cuerdas vocales, intentando captar la atención de el, más el actuaba como si nadie lo hubiera llamado "¿Estaría sordo?" Pensó ella inocentemente, viendo a la figura alta, con cabellera cobriza con consternación.  
>-¡Por favor Edward! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Edward rechino los dientes, ante la voz de la molesta niña que le gritaba, con enojo se giro hacia ella, caminando con pasos pensados a su dirección.<br>-Swan, todo este tiempo te he escuchado ¿Qué no entiendes la indirecta? No quiero hablar contigo, ya aprobé el examen final de cálculo, así que no veo que me tengas que decir.- Con esto, el se dio la media vuelta, caminado hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, dejando a la pobre Isabella al borde del llanto, por un momento considero informarle a Jasper, su hermano mayor, a cerca de su embarazo, probablemente demolería a golpes a Edward, mas en este momento, su orgullo pudo más que la sed de venganza, se limpió con el borde de su chamarra, la traicionera lágrima que se había escurrido de su ojo, pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido, caminó hacia su camioneta, montandose en ella, y arrancando tras un fuerte pisotón.  
>Intento poner la mente fría y clara, ¿Qué iba hacer? Definitivamente la palabra "abortar" no estaba incluida en la oración de su futuro, el padre de la "cosa" no quería ni hablarle, ella quería ir a la universidad, y tendría que ver como ingeniárselas, para tener a la "cosa" y cursar la carrera de literatura al mismo tiempo, intentó reprimir un grito de desesperación, mas no pudo, y con un fuerte manotazo al volante soltó un juramento. ¿Cómo fregados se las iba a arreglar?<br>-O-O-O-O-O-  
><strong>Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, este es como un "prefacio", si así se le puede llamar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo Dos  
><strong>Si Bella se detenía a pensar por un momento como se habían desarrollado su futuro desde el momento en el que la prueba casera, le dio la noticia que estaba embarazada, no estaba tan...mal.

Aún recuerda como el rostro de Charlie, quedó en un intenso color morado para luego pasar a un intenso color rojo al tiempo que estallaba en un grito escalofriante para los pobres nervios de Bella, que en estos momentos no se encontraban en nada buen estado.  
>-¡Te me largas de aquí!- No reclamó Bella, ya presentía el resultado de este enfrentamiento, su hermano Jasper, que durante toda la pelea se mantuvo callado, con la cara tan blanca como la cal intervino.<br>-Al menos deja que el bebe nazca antes de echarla de la casa, no la puedes dejar sin nada en estos momentos.  
>Bella regresó al presente, viendo la sillas, color turquesa de el hospital, el bulto que sostenía en sus manos se removió inquietamente, bajo la vista y lo contempló, Anthony Swan, un bebe sano y fuerte, de apenas tres días de edad.<br>-Todo va estar bien Tony.-Murmuró pasando distraídamente su dedo, por la pequeña nariz del bebe, el poco pelo que tenia, el de un color cobrizo, idéntico al de su padre.

Después de esa discusión el padre de Bella acepto que se quedara con ella hasta que el bebe naciera, y así fue, ya que en el momento en que le rompió la fuente, su padre, que durante los nueve meses no le dirigió la palabra, ya tenía sus maletas preparadas en la entrada, solo la dejo en el hospital y se fue, lo que le llevaba al siguiente problema a Bella, ¿Dónde iba a pasar la noche? Hace más de dos horas que el doctor acudió a su habitación a darla de alta, y definitivamente, la señorita de la recepción la miraba con todos las miradas posible, excepto amigable ¿Qué iba hacer?  
>Tomo su maleta del suelo, envolviendo un poco mejor al bebe en su cobija azul, en el exterior se veía que el clima era frío y pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer, típico día del estado de Washington.<br>Como decía, su suerte, o futuro, no había sido del todo malo, al menos entro a la universidad, cierto que lidiar con un embarazo de ocho meses, exámenes finales mas levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para empezar con el recorrido de su pueblo natal a la universidad no era premisamente miel sobre hojuelas, más, ella se lo repetía constante mente, era algo que ella solita se lo había buscado.  
><em>"Podría haberme ahorrado el recorrido de cuatro horas diarias, más Charlie no me compraría un departamento ni me dejaba irme de su casa hasta que el bebe naciera."<em> Pensó, y ahora... Quería golpearse con muchas fuerzas por no haberle hecho caso a su hermano Jasper, y ir a ver departamentos, cerca del campus, y lo más importante, con un bajo alquiler, ya que Charlie había sido muy claro con ella, no le daría ningún peso después que cruzara la puerta de su casa, pero ¡Rayos! No tenía ni siquiera un trabajo, y ni la más puta idea donde iba a pasar la noche.  
>Salió del hospital, quedándose en una parte techada, en este momento la lluvia se exhibía en todo su esplendor, no quería mojarse, lo más importante, no quería mojar al pequeño muchachito que dormía en su regazo.<br>Un taxi se paro enfrente de ella, de un color amarillo, la puerta la abrió el conductor.  
>Ella se subió sin saber a ciencia cierta come le iba a pagar, acomodándose en la parte trasera del carro.<br>-¿Dónde gusta que la lleve?- El conductor habló, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, su mente se quedo en blanco ante esta pregunta.  
>-No se- contestó, dándose cuenta, que no tenía ni idea que le deparaba para su futuro y de lo realmente perdida y solo que se encontraba en este mundo.<p>

**Si, si, acepto tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y todo lo que gusten enviarme hacia mi persona, esta excesivamente corto, pero yo llamaría este capítulo de "transición" por así decirlo, para que la historia se desarrolle como debe ser.**

**Espero que les guste, y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo, que será dentro de …poco, ¡Lo prometo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer.**

**Capitulo tres**

Bella normalmente no era una persona que perdiera el control, ¡Vamos! Embarazada a los 17, apenas hiso escándalo, es más, el ginecólogo de turno del hospital _Grace de Seattle_, comento que era de las madres más calmadas durante el trabajo de parto, sorprendiéndose como a mitad de una contracción Bella se limaba las uñas tranquilamente, lo cierto que Bella intentaba distraerse con algo y no patearle la cara al doctor, pero eso fue algo que prefirió no decirlo, manteniéndose calmada.

Pero bueno, esta vez… solo pudo entrar en pánico al ver la cara del taxista esperando pacientemente a que le diera una instrucción de adonde dirigirse, tomo su frente sintiéndola sudada y mordiéndose e labio rebusco en su bolso su celular, buscando en la lista de contactos, al indeseable _Edward Masen_, como en los últimos meses pensaba así de él en su mente.

**-**_¿Bueno?.—_Una voz femenina contesto, -¿Qué rayos?.—Pensó Bella, entendiendo que de seguro Edward tendría una nueva "amiga" en su cama, que contestó el teléfono en lo que él se bañaba, le sonaba tan conocida esta escena que le dio ganas de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Esta por ahí Edward?—Contesto, dándole una sonrisa al taxista que la miraba con desesperación, la mujer al otro lado de la línea se quedó callada por un momento, pensando que quizás Edward le era infiel con alguien más, ¡Que ilusa era! Probablemente hasta su madre había estado en la cama de el hombre que ella pesaba amaba.

-Si, esta aquí, ¿Quién eres?.—Su tono era duro, _marcando territorio, _le dio ganas de bufar, sin embargo contesto en tono educado, y un poco sínico.—Bella Swan.

Oye a lo lejos, como la muchacha hablaba con alguien, para luego escuchar la voz de la muchacha otra vez en la línea. –Lo siento, al parecer él no quiere hablar contigo, dice que lo dejes en paz ¿Vale?

La sangre subió a su cara, pero no precisamente porque e fuera a sonrojar, vio rojo, estaba sumamente enojada, sus aletas de la nariz se abrían y cerraban.

-Querida ¿Te doy una recomendación? Este tipo está enfermo, de algo gordo, tu sabes, algo parecido al _sida_* , tu sabes, de esas enfermedades que nunca se te quitan, a mí me contagio, sería bueno que te hicieras pruebas.—Dijo y colgó, viendo a la pequeña enfermedad que ese hombre la había contagiado, al bebé que dormía cómodamente en su regazo.

-Al parecer alguien no tiene donde ir.—Soltó el taxista soltando un carcajada, Bella entrecerró los ojos.—Cállese y lléveme a un hotel.—El taxi, comenzó a andar.—Alto, a un hotel, que sea barato.—Recalcó la última palabra con muchas fuerzas.

-Pequeño parasito, al parecer esta noche no nos tocara dormir en un lugar no muy lujoso.—Dijo, acariciando la nariz de Anthony, que estornudo en ese momento.

Al poco rato de manejar, el taxista se detuvo en un hotel que se veía peor que un burdel de "licenciadas en placer y gozo masculino", como ella prefería llamas a las "prostitutas" o mejor conocidas como "putas". Se bajó, sosteniendo al bebe en una mano y a su maleta con la otra.

-¿Cuánto le debo?.—Pregunto al hombre en el volante, este negó con la cabeza.—Soy ambicioso, pero tampoco un desalmado, le regalo este servicio.—Contestó, Bella arrugo el señor y dejo ir al taxi amarillo por la mojadas calles de Seattle. -¿Tan jodida me veo?-Pensó entrando con desconfianza al mugriento lugar.

En lo que se acomodaba en la pequeña habitación, poniendo un cuadrado de almohadas donde acostó al Anthony, que después de moverse un momento, soltó un bostezo con su pequeña boca, para después quedarse dormido, Bella se dio cuenta, que todo había valido la pena después de todo.

-Pequeña alimaña, enserio te quiero.—Dijo Bella, quedándose dormida en la pequeña cama de ese lugar, con miles de problemas en sus hombros, sin un centavo, un familiar y en una ciudad que apenas conocía, sintiéndose feliz y acompañada, todo por el pequeño hombrecito que conciliaba el sueño más rápido que una gacela.

En otro lado, otras circunstancias y diferentes personas, Edward se encontraba en una fiesta universitaria de la universidad de Seattle, curiosamente, la misma a la que Bella asistía, pidiendo unos margaritas, en lo que tonteaba con una rubio de largo cabello que casi se podría decir platinado.

-Te ves tan bien con tu chamarra del equipo, ¿Qué juegas?.—La rubia, que en su mente no lograba recordar su nombre pregunto, este, sonrió de lado, acercándose más a ella casi al punto de rosar sus cuerpos.—Football americano, soy el coreback.—Dijo, con un poco de autosuficiencia, la chica sonrió complacida, sentándose en sus piernas, en lo que conversaban cosas sosas y sin importancia, rosando sus labios ocasionalmente.

El resultado de esa noche: Amanecer entrelazado con una desconocida y con una condenada resaca y la puta luz de el amanecer apuntando directamente a su cara. Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama, empujando las sabanas y saliendo de su cuarto por un café bien cargado, solo para encontrarse que su refrigerador solo contaba con unos bóxer suyos sucios, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? No tenía ni idea y ni le importaba, se calzó uno jeans y una playera, cubriendo su cara con una gorra, cogió las llaves de su carro y salió dando un portazo a la puerta, ¿Por qué coño no tenía nada en su cocina? _Por la misma razón que nunca tienes ropa limpia, nunca mueves un dedo respecto a la casa._ Su subconsciente le contestó, busco en las calles algún establecimiento donde pudiera comprar algo comestible, encontrando en su camina una pequeña tienda de autoservicio.

Aparco con un movimiento duro, asustando a un pequeño niño que comía una barrita en la acera esperando a su mamá, lo ignoro y entró a la tienda, tomo de un estante el bendito café, agregando a su lista un poco de azúcar, jamón y pan, se disponía a pagar, cuando a lo lejos vio entrar a la chica más molesta que en su vida hizo a mal meterse con ella: Patito Feo Swan.

Su pelo chocolate estaba suelto, y traía un sweater gris pegado a su menudo cuerpo, lo cierto que no era fea sin esos gruesos lentes y al parecer las pequeñas espinillas que salpicaban su cara habían desaparecido, sin embargo, no hizo ningún amargo de saludarse o acercársele, lo cierto que después de una casual follada la tipa había quedado obsesionada con él, lo buscaba en las prácticas de football y llamaba a su celular repetidamente. Se quedó atrás de un estante viendo que hacía la muchacha. Al parecer se detuvo mucho tiempo en comida para bebe, y tomo un par de mamilas, -¿Estaría tan loca que le gustase comer como bebe?—No lo dudaba, siempre había sido… peculiar. Le agradaba su hermano, Jasper, una excelente persona y nada parecido a su hermana, sin embargo hace unos cuantos meses sin razón alguna, aserto un puñetazo su nariz, al parecer la locura Swan siempre aparecía, aún si parecían normales, como era el caso de Jasper.

Intentando no llamar la atención, camino a la caja, pidiéndole a la señora que cobraba que agregara unos cigarros, escuchando el característico sonido de la maquina al cobrar lo productos, sacando su cartera de el bolsillo de su pantalón, preparado para pagar.

-¿Edward?.—Rechino los dientes, conocía esa voz, intento hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, encontrándole un singular interés a la promociones de bebidas alcohólicas, sin embargo, no podía ignorar el pequeño golpecito que le dio en el brazo.

-¿Qué tienes con ignorar a las personas? ¿No podrías ser un poco más educado?.—Dijo Bella, forzando una sonrisa volteo para encontrarse con ella.

-Que sorpresa Swan.—Dijo, esta se sintió satisfecha al que por fin Edward le hiciera caso. –Veo que te gusta la comida de bebe, o ¿Es que tienes uno y te lo tenías escondidito?.—Siguió Edward la broma, Bella perdió el color por un momento, sin embargo recupero el control de su cuerpo y contesto.-No, mi prima acaba de tener uno, me he ofrecido para venir por un poco de comida para él.

Bella vio a Edward asentir, la cajera que estaba cobrando él importo le dijo la suma de dinero que tenía que pagar, frunció el seño _"Adiós shampoo de fresias", _lo pagó, y se volvió el rostro para despedirse de Edward.

-Adiós.—Dijo, he intento darle un beso en la mejillas, sin embargo este apartó la cara y no dijo nada, Bella salió de la tienda con un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas apunto de descender por sus mejillas.

Acepto jitomaticos, malas palabras, halagos, recomendaciones(:

Espero que les haya gustado.

valeriana25


End file.
